r1skfandomcom-20200214-history
Woodrow Amity High School
Woodrow Amity High School/Woodrow Amity High is located in the Eastern side of Woodrow Amity, just outside the commercial area of the town itself. Students attend the school to learn and become independent adults. It's the primary setting where majority of the story, R1SK (15 Series), takes place in and the only school shown throughout the comic. History Woodrow Amity High was originally a large academy called Amenity Academy or AA for short. It not only taught its students, but housed them as well. Because of the growing population and paranoia of the town, many adults in the past created the academy to house the children in a safe location and reduce the crowded households. Due to the origins of how Woodrow Amity was created, fear and worry was a topic of most of the new residence of the budding town, and to reduce the possibility of abduction and disappearances, the solution was to create AA. Children of ages 13 to 18 years of age were enlisted to stay at the new academy and attend classes with absolute punctuality. While many of the parents found this to be the safest option of protection, a small portion of the families did not like the idea of separation between them and their own children; considering that the years they were to move out and move into AA was an important fundamental stage of growth. Amenity Academy With it once being an academy, many of the children moving into the facility were taught high standard education and lived in accommodating dorms. Wurkly Woodrow, the first mayor of the time, made sure that the education given was of high quality as well as making the dorms welcoming for new students, costing a large amount of the town's resources directed toward it's funding and creation. Amenity Academy stayed the way it was for a few years before funding of school was starting to ruin the town. Of course with the growing years, and the calm century, the town itself has lost it's original fear and paranoia thus creating the consensus of changing AA to what it is now today. After a few years, the original name of the high school was then recreated to a higher education University. With it's curriculum and classes being appropriate to the original housing, boarding type of school. Today's High School Once the consensus of the Academy to reform it into a smaller scale high school, a large part of the boarding school has been renovated and reduced in size to fit the ideal high school environment, as well as to decrease the cost of the facility of itself. Description Enrollment to the school starts at around 13-14 years of age, Students attend the educational facility for 4 years. Students Being one of the few high schools in Woodrow Amity, there is no need for Students to take an entrance exam to be part of the school as it relies on who lives close by. Of course, to be part of the education, Students must have prior education such as grade and middle school. With it originally being a residential or boarding-type academy, it's seen its fair share of Students. Dress Code While there is no strict uniforms to be worn as it once had in the past, Students in Woodrow Amity High are allowed to express themselves to a certain extent in clothing. While there's no enforcement of what they are allowed to wear, staff will occasionally stop a Student if they deem them to be wearing something inappropriate. Curriculum Students take part in lectures that are given by the numerous staff members of the high school. Despite it's ominous past, the education itself has only slightly lowered from what it was originally; however, it is yearly updated. Classes Classes at Woodrow Amity High operate at a 8:20am to 3:30pm schedule. The School opens its gates at 8:20am which closes at 9:20am sharp, Students coming late will have to enter through the main office building, carded by security, and try to get to their classes within the 5 minutes. The standard schedule: * 8:20am - 9:20am★ Gates open/closes * 9:25am - 10:10am ★ First Lesson * 10:15am - 11:00am★ Second Lesson * 11:00am - 11:15pm ★ Break * 11:20am - 12:05pm ★ Third Lesson * 12:05pm - 12:50pm ★ Fourth Lesson * 12:50pm - 1:50pm ★ Lunch * 1:55pm - 2:40pm ★ Fifth Lesson * 2:45pm - 3:30pm ★ Sixth Lesson Classes are at a short, but intense 45 minutes with a break of 15 minutes and a 1 hour lunch. After the end of each class, Students are given 5 minutes to prepare and head toward their next lecture or lab. With the school being an enclosed area, Students are not permitted to leave the campus till 3:30pm. The high school itself closes completely at 8:00pm by either the Principal or Vice Principal. Prior to that time, Clubs are allowed to stay after school for meetings and activities, though Clubs can make a request to the Principal to stay longer beyond the 8:00pm limit. Location Woodrow Amity High School can be found on the Eastern side of town, very near to the commercialize space. Students leaving the institute can either go home via the bus loop, personal car, or can spend their remaining hours toward the various cafes and stores. The row of commercial center splits toward the residential areas and the Kingsley Mall. Campus Originally being an academy, the campus itself was incredibly large and had a very strict security which to this day is still being used. Though at this point, it's automatic rather than individualize by a lone guard. Bus Loop Students who take a vehicle to school are expected to be dropped off here. It's a heavy traffic area as both buses and cars drive through for the drop off. The Gates Located at the very front of Woodrow Amity High. Students who are dropped off at the bus loop, must enter through the gates that remain open from 9:00am to 9:20am and are to present their ID cards to the security check in. The principal of the school usually stands at the side of the gate to greet the students. The gates are closed by the Principal at 9:20am and opened back up by the Vice Principal at 3:30pm before being officially closed by either at 8:00pm Main Walkway Beyond the gates, to get to the main building, Students go through a long sort of avenue esque walkway that is decorated with trees and flowers. They are often rotated and changed depending on the holiday and season. Wurkly Woodrow's Statue At the very end of the walkway, there is a very old bust statue of the first mayor of Woodrow Amity. It signifies the generosity and protection Wurkly has given to the school. Clock Tower The very heart of the school is the clock tower, showcasing four clocks from four direction. It can be seen from both the bus loop and the parking lot. Classrooms With the school originally being an academy, many of the classrooms are renovated from their initial lecture hall design. They're fairly large, able to hold about 20 students. Lecture Hall While not the dominate type of learning of the new age high school, there are a few lecture halls located within that is primarily used for the few optional advance placement classes. Parking Lot It's a parking lot, Students who drive and Staff members park their vehicles here. It's located on the other side of the school, and due to the heavy traffic at the bus loop, the parking lot is also heavily trafficked as Students can be dropped off here as well. Office Building Similar to the gates that Students enter from the bus loop, the office building serves as the gates to enter from the parking lot. It's also the first place where both parents and students go for enrollment and general school advising. Students are expected to go through here when the gates of the school closes at 9:20am. Library With funding a bit sparse over the years, the Library has been reduced many times throughout the school's lifetime and is often found closed while on campus. Theater It's currently being renovated, despite it not being used often. Gymnasium While it is made for PE classes, the Gym is occasionally used for club activities and performance practices. Football Field and Track The football field is open during Lunch and Break, many Students go here to socialize and eat rather than the plaza as the bleachers are are surprisingly far more comfortable. Some Students use the field for practice or play various sports related games. Cafeteria An outdoor type of cafeteria, Students get their food from stalls and are made to eat at the plaza. Plaza A general area for students to socialize or eat their lunch at. Locker Room Located under the clock tower, the lockers are a paid storage area as Woodrow Amity High expect students to carry their own textbooks and school supplies. Nurse's Office Due to funding, the Nurses's office is not especially utilized. It's often found closed during school hours. Counselor's Office There are a total of four guidance counselors at the school, they have a very demanding job and are not often ready for students. Though during class hours, misbehaving or troubled Student are sent here. Clubs There are various clubs in Woodrow Amity High. A few are considered prestigious groups and many clubs can occasionally be disbanded by the school itself. Requirements for the clubs is to fill out a form and have about five or more members, one being the president of the club. Prestigious Group Clubs * Golly Gee Club * Key Club * Amity Band Other Clubs * Art Club * Photography Club * Video Game Club * Drama Club * Sports Club * Sci-Fi Club * GSA Club * School Newspaper Attendance Trivia * Majority of the faculty staff are named after popular board games. *: Zwei Trubell ➞ Double Trouble *: Jenna Goh ➞ Jenga *: Yasmin Tzee ➞ Yahtzee *: Twi Starri ➞ Twister * Ansae Flow is an anagram to the character Asena (Wolf) from the novel, Stormbite * Bexter Riseburn's name is based on the switched R&B letters of Rex Brisbane from the novel, Stormbite. References Site Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Locations